


As the mirror reflects

by FanFictionForever4521



Series: Yuri!!! on ICE Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not much of an AU though, Some swear words because of Yuri, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor spelt with a 'K', Viktuuri is there but it is not the focus, but if you want Otayuri this is for you, don't worry I'll probably write other fics for Viktuuri, so if you want to read a Viktuuri fic this is not for you, they are still figure skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionForever4521/pseuds/FanFictionForever4521
Summary: At age 4, Yuri had no idea what soulmates were. His Dedushka turned to Yuri."They're your soulmate, Yurochka. Only you can see them when you look in the mirror." He replied."Soulmate? What's a soulmate?" He asked.This is written following Yuri. It's not in his P.O.V but it follows him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov (very minor/in the background), Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri!!! on ICE Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	As the mirror reflects

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt from here: https://www.wattpad.com/921741752-%F0%9D%91%BA%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%96%F0%9D%92%8D%F0%9D%92%8E%F0%9D%92%82%F0%9D%92%95%F0%9D%92%86-%F0%9D%91%A8%F0%9D%91%BC%F0%9D%92%94-%F0%9F%A5%80-mirror
> 
> I saw it on Wattpad and loved this idea, so I wrote something with it!

"Dedushka, who's that in the mirror?"   
  


At age 4, Yuri had no idea what soulmates were. His Dedushka turned to Yuri.  
  


"They're your soulmate, Yurochka. Only you can see them when you look in the mirror." He replied.   
  


"Soulmate? What's a soulmate?" He asked.  
  


"Soulmates are people who are meant to be together forever. They come back to each other in every life." His Dedushka answered.  
  


"Oh, that's cool!" Yuri exclaimed. "But... how can I be with him if he's in the mirror?" Both his Dedushka and the boy in the mirror laughed.  
  


"You'll meet him someday. Mirrors only let you see and talk to your soulmate. They're not stuck there."  
  


"Can he hear you, Dedushka?"  
  


"I don't know. How about you ask him?"  
  


"Hey, can you hear my Dedushka?" Yuri questioned to the boy.  
  


"Yes, I can. He can't hear me, though. You'll have to tell him what I said." The boy responded.  
  


"He said he can hear you but you can't hear him." Yuri said to his Dedushka.  
  


"That's right."  
  


"Dedushka, if you can't see my soulmate, what do you see when you look in the mirror?"  
  


His Dedushka smiled a little.  
  


"I see the spirit of your Babushka."  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"See you later then, Beka!"   
  


"See you later, Yura."   
  


At age 8, Yuri has learnt quite a bit about his soulmate, Otabek. He liked to be called 'Beka' by his friends and family. (He had given Yuri permission to call him that as well. Yuri then told him that he needed to have a nickname too, so Beka calls him Yura.) Otabek was just over 2 and a half years older than Yuri, enjoyed music, lived in Almaty, Kazakhstan (but he also spoke Russian) and had quite a big family.  
  


He had his Mum, his Dad, 3 sisters (2 younger and 1 older) and 2 brothers (1 older and 1 younger). His sisters were called Senim (age 12), Amina (age 7) and Aisha (age 4). His brothers were called Sarsen (age 12) and Daryn (age 4). Yuri wondered how Otabek handled all that.  
  


He also learnt that Otabek was doing figure skating, just like Yuri was. They found they would talk about it a lot. When Otabek landed a jump for the first time, Yuri would be so proud, and vice versa. They often practised ballet whilst talking to one another, although Otabek struggled quite a lot.  
  


Yuri wished he could compete against Otabek one day.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Yuri Plisetsky! Quit the attitude!"

"Fine!" 

At age 10, Yuri was at Yakov's summer camp. He hadn't known Otabek was there because he never focused on anyone around him. Otabek, however, did know Yuri was there. He kept on wanting to talk to him, but his anxiety took over. Especially since Yuri reacted with "Fuck off" or "Get out of my way, bitch" (or something like that) to the other kids around him. Nope. Otabek was _not_ going to talk to him. Besides, they would most likely meet again later.

Atleast, that's what Otabek hoped.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Scary!"  
  


"You can find someone better than him, you ugly-ass bitch!"   
  


At age 15, Yuri was in his senior debut. He came second place at Skate Canada and was still very pissed that JJ had won gold. Oh well. He knew that he'd win gold and the Grand Prix Final anyways.  
  


"Otabek! Where are you going?"  
  


Yuri stood still. _B- Beka??? No way. I mean, I knew he was competing, but..._ Otabek turned to face JJ. _Holy shit it is.  
  
_

"Out to eat." He replied.  
  


"By yourself? Your still an odd one, aren't you? Why don't you come and eat with us?"  
  


"Thanks, but I'll pass." Otabek then turned to Yuri, who still hadn't moved. He made a small, quick smile and then left. Fuck! That could've been my chance to talk to him!

  
  
  


  
_Crap. How do I get myself out of this?  
  
_

Yuri's fans — Yuri Angels — had been following him. Yuri had dashed into an alley and was trying to figure out what to do. _Maybe... huh? What's that?_ Yuri could hear an engine coming closer to him. He turned his head around. It was someone on a motorbike. No. Not someone, Otabek. _Since when could he ride a motorbike?  
  
_

"Yura, get on." Otabek spoke.  
  


"Oh! Theres Yurochka!" One of the Yuri Angels exclaimed. "No way! It's Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan!"  
  


Otabek threw Yuri a helmet.  
  


"Are you coming or not?"  
  


The next thing Yuri knew is that he was on the back of Otabek's motorbike with his arms around the Kazakh's waist.  
  
  


  
  
Otabek had taken Yuri on top of the pillers in the Park Güell municipal garden. The view was quite nice.  
  


"Do you remember Yakov's summer camp?" Otabek asked.  
  


"Well, yeah. Why?"  
  


"I was there, too."  
  


"What? Really?"  
  


"Yes."  
  


"How come I didn't notice you?!"  
  


"You pretty much ignored anyone unless they got in your way."  
  


"Oh... right."  
  


There were a few moments of silence before Yuri spoke again.  
  


"Wait. Why didn't you just come and speak to me? I would've recognised you!"  
  


Otabek laughed.  
  


"I was too scared to."  
  


Yuri laughed along with his soulmate, elbowing his arm.  
  


"You should've said something, asshole!"  
  


"You should've said something yesterday."  
  


"Not in front of my fans! They'd go insane!"  
  


Otabek laughed again.  
  


"Well, we're here now. Do you want to be friends?" The Kazakh held his hand out to the blond, who immediately took it.  
  


"Yeah."  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Come on, Beka!"  
  


"I'm coming, Yura!"  
  


At age 16, Yuri was finally able to introduce his Dedushka to his soulmate. Yuri and Otabek had recently started dating, so he hoped that Otabek wasn't too nervous. Yuri was already at the door. _Knock knock knock._ Otabek caught up to Yuri and the blond noticed his boyfriend's hands were shaking.  
  


"Hey. Don't worry. Dedushka will love you!" He reasurringly smiled. Otabek smiled back. Yuri's head flicked around as soon as he heard the door opening.  
  


"Dedushka!" Yuri practically jumped on to his Dedushka.  
  


"Hello Yurochka." His Dedushka hugged his grandson. "Is this your soulmate?"  
  


Yuri let go and help Otabek's hand.  
  


"Yep! This is Otabek!"  
  


Otabek awkwardly waved.  
  


"Hello, Sir." Is all he could say.  
  


"No need for such formal language. Call me Dedushka." Yuri's Dedushka smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Otabek."  
  


Yuri and Otabek stayed for dinner. Yuri had told Otabek all about how amazing his Dedushka's pirozhki was, but he hadn't tried it yet. Yuri was right.  
  


"They're amazing, aren't they Beka!"  
  


The Kazakh nodded.   
  


Otabek, Yuri and his Dedushka talked about a lot of things over dinner. Yuri's childhood, Otabek's childhood, skating, soulmates, Yuri and Otabek's relationship, etc. At one point, Yuri went on a bit of a rant about cats. Otabek smiled.  
  


He loved Yuri so much.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"What do you want for dinner, babe?"  
  


"Hmm... Can we have pirozhki?"   
  


At age 18, Yuri had won three gold GPF medals since the start of his senior debut, Otabek managing to sneak one in at some point. The two now lived together in an appartment in St Petersburg. It felt like only yestersday Otabek had moved from Kazakhstan to Russia, but in reality, it was a year and a half ago. It was one of the best decisions Otabek had ever made.  
  


"Of course!" Yuri gave the Kazakh a peck on the forehead. "I'll start making it now."  
  


As Yuri was cleaning the kitchen ready to make dinner, he thought about how lucky he really was. In his opinion, he had the best boyfriend in the world. Otabek had always been there for him, even when nobody else was.

  
  
_"Yura? What's wrong? Why are you cryi- oh." 7 year old Otabek looked at the cast around Yuri's arm through the mirror. "What happened to your arm?"_

_"I- I fell a- and I broke m-my a-arm.." Yuri sniffled. The small blond placed his hand on the mirror, Otabek doing the same._

_"It's okay, Yura. I'm here for you." The small Kazakh smiled._

_"Th-thank you, Beka."_

  
  
Yuri smiled at the thoughts. He loved Otabek. He loved Otabek more than anything else in the world. He-  
  


"Yura?" Otabek peered into the kitchen. Yuri turned around.  
  


"Yes Beka?"  
  


"Can I help? I know I'm pretty shit at cooking, but-"  
  


"Of course you can help! Make sure to wash your hands first, though!"  
  


Yuri started teaching Otabek how to make pirozhki, giving him a helping hand where necessary. Eventually, the pirozhki's were cooking.  
  


"Now we wait for them to finish cooking!" Yuri beamed. "You did great, Beka!"  
  


"Thanks, Yura."  
  


The two spent the next 20 minutes cuddling on the sofa and watching whatever was on TV. It happened to be some crappy Russian cartoon and Yuri kept pointing out everything stupid about it.

_  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
_

"Oh, the pirozhki's done!" Yuri jumped out of Otabek's lap and ran to the kitchen. He took the pirozhki out of the oven.  
  


"Oh, they look good." Otabek spoke.  
  


"Yeah. And _you_ made them." Yuri emphasized. There was no doubt that he was proud of his boyfriend. "Let's wait for them to cool down and then we can dig into these!"  
  


They were fantastic.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Are you sure you want to pay for everything, Beka?"  
  


"Yes. _I'm_ the one taking you on a date, aren't I?"  
  


At age 19, Yuri had won another gold. It wasn't a suprise to Otabek just as much as it was. Otabek decided he should take Yuri on a date. It wasn't _only_ because his soulmate had won gold. The couple hadn't been on a date in a while, so Otabek thought they should.  
  


"I guess." Yuri murmured. "Is this the place?"  
  


Otabek nodded. He was taking Yuri to a restaurant. The Kazakh grabbed his boyfriend's hand, lacing their fingers together, before walking inside.  
  


"Table for two, please." Otabek asked.  
  


"Yep. Right this way!" The waitress guided them to their table.  
  


Otabek thanked her as him and Yuri let go of each other's hands and sat down. The blond placed his hand on the table, Otabek placing his own on top.  
  


"Thanks for this, by the way. Comeptitions and training have been stressing me out a lot recently." Yuri said.  
  


"I could tell. I thought you needed a bit of a break."   
  


"Yeah. How've you been? In regards to comeptitions 'n stuff."  
  


"I've been alright. We recently got a new rinkmate and he's pretty annoying, but other than that, it's been okay."  
  


Yuri laughed.  
  


"Annoying rinkmates are the _worst._ Yet, you still managed to put up with _JJ_ for a while. Nobody's worse than him."  
  


Now both of them were laughing.  
  


"The thing is, though, I'm friends with JJ, so-"  
  


"Which always leads to the same two questions. Why and _how?"  
  
_

"He's not actually that bad once you get used to him."  
  


"Really?"  
  


"Yeah. You should try and be nice to him. You might find he's nicer to you."  
  


"I _have_ been being nicer towards him... reluctantly. We've been getting along a bit better recently, but he's still annoying as fuck."  
  


"Whatever you say, dear."  
  


The waitress came over and asked what drinks they would like. Otabek and Yuri ordered a water each. Ping. Yuri pulled his phone out to check who his notification was from.  
  


_**Hello, Yurio! How's your date going???  
  
** _

"Oh, for fuck sake." Yuri scoffed.  
  


"Who is it?" Otabek asked.  
  


"Viktor Shithead Katsuki-Nikiforov. How the fuck did he know we were on a date?"  
  


Otabek pointed to the window. Outside were Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. Viktor grinned and waved. Yuri pointed his middle finger at him and mouthed 'fuck off bitch'. Viktor pretended to be shocked and faint. Yuuri caught him and looked as if he said something along the lines of 'come on, Viktor'. They left the younger couple.  
  


"At least they're gone now. Shitheads."  
  


Otabek giggled.  
  


"Be nice to them. If you can be nice to JJ, you can be nice to them."  
  


"Shut up, Beka!" Yuri said playfully.  
  


The waitress came back with their drinks. Yuri and Otabek ordered their food. They both ended up ordering pizza and salad. On an occasion like this, they were sure their coaches wouldn't mind them having pizza.  
  


The two talked for a while and then the food arrived. Otabek and Yuri had flown over to Almaty to visit Otabek's family a few months ago (before coming to Hasetsu, where they were currently), so they started to talk about that. Yuri had gotten used to the large family. Aisha and Dyran always begged to play with his (now waist-length) hair and paint his nails. Yuri usually lets them. They aren't as little as they were when he first met them, so he doesn't mind as much.   
  


Yuri likes to try different Kazakh foods just as much as Otabek's family enjoyed trying different Russian foods. Somehow, Sarsen doesn't like pirozkhi. Yuri doesn't understand how that's possible. Sarsen doesn't understand how Yuri doesn't like Karta (Sarsen's favourite food).   
  


The two of them had finished their food of and ordered desert. Warm brownies with chocolate sauce and vanilla ice cream. Yum. Yuri knew Otabek's coach wouldn't mind, but Yuri had to be hopeful that his coach, Yakov, didn't yell at him for it.  
  


When it comes to watching movies with Otabek's family, they always pick the ones that are in Russian so that Yuri can understand. Yuri doesn't speak Kazakh and not all of Otabek's siblings speak English, but all of them can speak Russian. Of course, they stay up later than they probably should. Yuri always seems to fall asleep in Otabek's lap, which the Kazakh finds absolutely adorable.  
  


The brownies arrived.  
  


"Mmm. These are delicious!" Yuri spoke with his mouthful, causing Otabek to giggle.  
  


"They are, aren't they."  
  


"Viktor's gonna be jealous."  
  


"Oh, god yeah."  
  


"That bitch will complain 24/7 about how unfair it is that he didn't get some."  
  


"Is Viktor always like that?"  
  


"Only all of the time."  
  


The two of them laughed.  
  


"I just gotta hope Yakov won't kill me for this."  
  


"How strict is Yakov actually?"  
  


"Too strict. He's constantly telling us what to do. We don't get a break from him. That's why I'm thankful that you took me out today."  
  


"I'm glad to know I'm making you happy."  
  


Yuri smiled.  
  
"Beka, you always make me happy. _Always._ "  
  


Otabek's face went a light shade of pink as he looked down.  
  


"You always make me happy too, Yura."  
  


They sat in silence while they finished their brownies, just enjoying each others company. Eventually, they had both finished their brownies. Otabek payed and the couple left.  
  


"Do you want me to call a taxi?" Yuri asked.  
  


"No. Come with me." Otabek smirked as he grabbed hold of Yuri's hand.  
  


The two walked for a little while (Yuri constantly asking "Where are we going?") before Otabek stopped at an empty park surrounded by cherry blossem trees. The grass was covered in little, pink snowflakes, only small sections of green showing through. It was quite a beautiful scene.  
  


"Yura..." Otabek spoke, his voice shaking slightly.  
  


"Yeah? What's up?"  
  


Otabek took a deep breath.  
  


"I've been wanting to ask you something for a little while. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I feel incomplete without you. So..."  
  


Otabek bent down on knee and Yuri suddenly realised what was happening.  
  


"Yuri Plisetsky." Otabek pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal a small, golden ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  


Yuri looked down at Otabek, eyes wide and hands covering his mouth. He was shocked. Despite the shock, he didn't hesitate to yell:  
  


"Yes!"  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_"YOU ADOPTED A BABY?!?!"  
  
_

"SHHHH!! She's sleeping, you dumbass!"  
  


At age 21, Yuri was currently calling the Katsuki-Nikiforovs. He and Otabek had adopted their daughter, Zasha. Luckily, she didn't wake up from Viktor yelling.  
  


_"Sorry..."  
  
_

"It's fine, Viktor."  
  


 _"Congrats to both of you!"_ Viktor quietly congratulated the new parents.  
  


"Thank you." Otabek replied.  
  


 _"Heads up: Parenting can be very hard sometimes."_ Yuuri chuckled.  
  


The Katsuki-Nikiforovs had also adopted a child a few years ago.  
  


"Yes, because we definatly wouldn't have known that before deciding to adopt." Yuri sarcastically spoke.

  
  
  
The news that the Plisetsky-Altins had adopted spread like wild-fire. Not that they weren't expecting that. Viktor had told Chris and Yuuri had told Phichit. From there it spread around to all the other skaters. After all the skaters had found out, Otabek and Yuri told the media. They decided that they would post pictures of her, but they would cover her face to protect her privacy.  
  


_"OMG!!!"  
  
_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
_

_"YOU GUYS ARE DADS NOW?!??!"  
  
_

_"@i-love-figure-skating LOOOOOOOOK!!!"  
  
_

To say that the whole figure skating fandom freaked out would be an understatement. It was pretty much the same as when Viktor and Yuuri had adopted their child, but this time, there were more fans that were able to freak out about it. In the end, Yuri and Otabek didn't touch their phones for a whole week.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Yuri Plisetsky's free skate score is 189.84! His total score is 306.17! This put's him in first place!"  
  


"Hell yeah!!"  
  


At age 25, Yuri was in the lead yet again. He wasn't at the GPF yet, but there was no doubt he'd get there. Last year, Phichit had managed to snatch a gold from him, much to the blond's dissapointment. Minami began his free skate as Yuri got up from the kiss and cry. As he headed to the changing rooms, he got a phone call.  
  


_**Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov  
  
** _

Yuri picked up his phone. "Hello?"  
  


 _"Hi! Sorry to bother you, Yurio."_ Oh, it was Yuuri. _"Zasha kept begging to talk to you."  
  
_

Yuri laughed.  
  


"It's fine."  
  


Yuuri put the phone on speaker.  
  


_"Papa!"_   
  


"Hello, Zasha."  
  


_"That was awesome, Papa!"_   
  


Yuri smiled.  
  


"Thank you, sweetie. How have you been? I hope Uncle Viktor hasn't been too much trouble."  
  


Yuuri and Zasha laughed.  
  


 _"Viktor's been alright."_ Yuuri answered this time.  
  


"Good. Speaking of, where is he?"  
  


 _"He's cooking dinner."_ Zasha replied.  
  


"Oh god. Make sure he doesn't burn the house down, Katsudon!"  
  


 _"He's following a recipe online. He should be okay."_ Yuuri chuckled.  
  


"Key word: _should._ "  
  


The three laughed again.  
  


_"Well, we better be off. Viktor will be done with dinner soon."  
  
_

"Alright. See you later, Katsudon. Bye Zasha!"  
  


_"Bye bye Papa!"  
  
_

Yuri ended the call and smiled. He turned to the mirror on the wall beside him. Otabek was smiling back at him from (what looked like) a hotel room. Yuri had been doing Skate Canada, but Otabek had been doing Skate America. This meant the two of them hadn't seen each other in person for a little while. They were used to it, though. It was the life of a figure skater.  
  


"I love you, Yura." Otabek smiled.  
  


Yuri placed his hand against the mirror, Otabek copying him. Their golden wedding rings reflected the light that shone through the windows.  
  


"I love you too, Beka."  
  


They couldn't be happier.


End file.
